


bitter pill to swallow

by g_xlatea



Series: Dr. Stone [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: sometimes Ruri’s words are pure acid or Chrome’s smile full of derision
Series: Dr. Stone [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194665
Kudos: 5





	bitter pill to swallow

Sometimes Ruri’s words are pure acid or Chrome’s smile full of derision. It shocks people, that they can be so callous. It doesn’t shock Kohaku; she knows exactly how human they are.

The villagers think that the two do not anger or hurt, because they always smile. It’s not true. There is a core of bitterness wedged deep in in their soul.

The two seem so different at a glance, but both Chrome and Ruri are so similar in that.

They both have bitterness beyond belief. (And why wouldn’t they? She has seen first-hand what unfairness was dealt to them.) They just bury it deeper down than most. (Nothing comes from complaining, they both have told her on differing occasions. It was not kind advice but a defiant sort of resignation, so she never felt bad about ignoring these words.)

Ever smiling, even they forget about it. But the bitterness is ever present. And when it comes to the surface, it is terrifying.

It’s not like her rage, which is ever flowing. She gets angry and stays angry (because she too has had unfair hands dealt to her), but the anger also leaves her. When she is not angry, she is not angry.

Not them. The bitterness is always there within them, never changing. When it surfaces, it is so solid, so absolute, so overwhelming, that she doesn’t know what to do. Because her rage burns away at her but their bitterness swallows them.

And she doesn’t know how to help with that.


End file.
